Prière sous un ciel bleu
by ShirmaHoshi
Summary: Ishida perd un être qui lui est cher et tombe dans la déprime. Ichigo va tout faire pour son ami, même si pour cela il doit aller voir un certain capitaine ! Uryu/OC, lemon...


_Auteur : Moi ^^_

_Couple : Fuji/Ishida_

_Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo, seule Fuji est une de mes créations. _

_Résumé : Pendant la bataille contre Aizen, Ishida perd son amour. Ichigo décide d'aider son ami et va tout faire pour cela, même jusqu'à aller demander de l'aide à un certain capitaine un peu loufoque !_

_Note : Ceci est un cadeau pour ma sœur ! J'espère qu'il lui plaira…_

~Bleach~

Du sang. Du sang s'écoulait de sa poitrine. Elle avait été touchée, c'était foutu. Mais il arriva et s'interposa entre la nouvelle attaque et le corps presque sans vie de son amie. Il envoya une de ses flèches, qui arriva de plein fouet dans la tête de l'Arrancar. Ensuite, il se retourna et regarda le corps de son amie. Ses cheveux blonds, longs et ondulés, étaient maintenant couverts de sang poisseux, ses yeux verts pommes qui naturellement pétillait de sa joie de vivre étaient vide de toute vie, et son corps si svelte et joli à regarder était couvert de blessures et de sang. Ishida Uryu assistait à la scène la plus horrible de sa vie. Il couru jusqu'au corps inerte de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

- Fuji, Fuji, l'appela-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit, seul le vent fit virevolter ses cheveux bleu nuit.

- Nan, nan, ce n'est pas possible, Fuji, répond-moi, hurla le Quincy.

Il la souleva du sol et la porta telle une princesse. Puis, il s'éloigna du lieu de sa mort. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais la réalité s'interposa dans son cerveau quand le corps de Fuji se transforma en milliers de particules spirituelles s'élevant dans le ciel du Hueco Mundo. Là, il tomba à genoux et tapa le sol de son poing. Puis, il hurla toute la douleur présente dans son cœur. A ce moment là, Ichigo arriva par derrière et mit une main sur son épaule. Uryu se releva et Ichigo pût voir qu'il pleurait. Voir son ami comme ça attristait beaucoup le roux qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour remonter le moral au Quincy. Cette fille, Fuji Tsuki, il ne la connaissait que très peu. Ils s'étaient vu que deux ou trois fois, mais Uryu, lui, la connaissait très bien. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois à la boutique de couture qui était ouverte 24h/24.

Flash Back 

Uryu était en chemin vers son magasin préféré. Le magasin de couture, ouvert 24h/24. Il était en manque de fil rose et blanc, et il ne savait plus où il avait mit ses aiguilles. Il traversa le passage piéton en face du magasin et entra dans celui-ci. Il se dirigea vers le rayon aiguilles et en prit une dizaine, puis il alla vers le rayon fils et là, il percuta une jeune fille.

- Oh, excusez-moi, fit-elle.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

Uryu baissa la tête et plongea sans le vouloir ses yeux bleus nuit dans ceux verts pommes de la jeune fille. Il lui tendit la main et dit : « Je m'appelle Ishida Uryu. ». Et lui avait sourit, avant de prendre la main, fine et gracieuse de son interlocuteur.

- Moi c'est Fuji Tsuki, heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, au beau milieu du rayon fils, à discuter de couture.

Fin Flash Back

Après cela, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois au même magasin. Ils prenaient plaisir à discuter ensemble. Fuji n'était pas au même lycée que lui, alors ils ne se voyaient que les week-ends ou se rencontraient par hasard au magasin de couture. Pour Uryu, la blonde était sa meilleure amie et il s'était même déjà posé la question, s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais là, c'était fini, elle l'avait quitté et ne reviendrait jamais. Uryu reprit son chemin, après tout ils étaient là pour sauver Orihime, alors… En chemin, il se mit à penser à la première fois où Fuji avait découvert ses pouvoirs, d'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient très spéciaux.

Flash Back

C'était dimanche, et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Fuji et Uryu marchait côte à côte au bord d'une rivière. Ils discutaient, rigolaient, s'amusaient. Ils étaient heureux des moments qu'ils passaient ensembles. Puis, Uryu se tourna brusquement, il venait de sentir un Hollow s'approcher. Non, pas un Hollow, un Menos Grande. Zut, Ichigo et compagnie était à Soul Society pour s'entraîner. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance.

- Dit, Uryu-chan, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc gigantesque, dit la blonde en montrant le Menos Grande du doigt.

Uryu regarda surpris la jeune fille. C'est vrai, comment avait-il pût passer à côté de ça. Elle avait une grande énergie spirituelle.

- Un Menos Grande, répondit-il. N'ai pas peur, je vais te protéger.

- Tu vas faire comment, tu es minuscule comparait à lui.

Uryu sourit, l'innocence et la pureté de la jeune fille, c'est ça qui lui a plu chez elle. Il brandit son bras et fit balancer son bracelet, puis son arc apparut.

- Waouh, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas effrayée, demanda-t-il.

- Non, juste… Impressionnée.

Puis, elle lui fit un sourire. Uryu était surpris, mais il devait se reprendre et affronter ce Menos Grande. D'ailleurs ce dernier était entrain de préparer un celo. Uryu ouvrit en grand ses yeux, et alors que la boule d'énergie rouge se dirigeait vers eux, il poussa la jeune fille, avant de s'écrouler sur elle. Fuji, le poussa délicatement et l'appela.

- Uryu-chan, Uryu-chan, ça va ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Le celo lui avait touché le dos. La blonde vérifia s'il respirait encore, et une fois sur de l'état de son ami, elle se leva. Les yeux verts pommes de la jeune fille, devinrent verts foncé, presque noirs.

- Toi, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le Menos Grande, tu vas me le payer, il ne faut pas s'en prendre à des êtres qui me sont chers.

A cet instant, Uryu sortit de son inconscience et pût voir son amie, debout devant lui, les cheveux virevoltant au grès du vent. Elle avait l'air si sure d'elle, mis à part quand elle baissa la tête et dit :

- Euh… Oui, mais comment ?

C'est alors que du sable jaillit d'en dessous des pieds de la jeune fille. Le manche d'un Katana se présenta. La blonde regarda bizarrement ce qu'il se passait devant elle, mais finit par prendre le Katana.

- Un… Un Zanpakutô, se demanda Uryu.

- Euh, et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Le Menos Grande préparait un nouveau celo.

- Ah non, pas encore.

Fuji, sauta dans les airs, brandissant son Katana. Uryu ouvrit en grand la bouche, à vu d'œil, on aurait dit une vraie combattante, mais ce n'en était pas une, du moins pas encore. Elle réussit tout de même à égratigner le masque du Menos Grande. Puis, une voix se fit entendre.

- Fuji, appelle-moi, je suis…

La blonde acquiesça. Uryu n'avait pas pût entendre le nom du Zanpakutô de la jeune fille. Tout ça, ça aller trop vite !

- Ensable-toi, Suna no Tsuki !

Du sable fit le tour du Katana, pour le changer en grande gourde. Fuji fut surprise, mais elle prit une pincée du sable scintillant à l'intérieur pour le lancer dans les yeux du Menos Grande. Le masque de ce dernier se désintégra en millier de particules spirituelles. Puis, la blonde retomba gracieuse sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers Uryu et haussa les épaules, comme pour répondra à sa question muette. L'adolescent se releva et s'avança vers son amie.

- Ça va, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, et toi ?

Il acquiesça. Elle est vraiment étrange. Et ces pouvoirs, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Fin Flash Back

Après cela, il l'avait présenté à tout le monde. Puis Urahara avait insisté pour l'entraîner, Uryu ne voulait pas au début, car cela impliquerait qu'elle aille avec eux dans la bataille contre Aizen. Il savait, désormais, qu'il aurait dût insister pour qu'elle n'y participe pas. Elle savait contrôler le sable, l'eau, elle pouvait même se soigner elle-même, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, avec tant de force, elle n'avait pas réussit à battre un Arrancar. Lui-même l'avait battu en une flèche, alors pourquoi elle, elle n'avait pas réussit. Il savait, oui, il savait qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui, elle avait sût lui démontrer pendant des heures et des heures d'entraînement. Elle était bonne au corps à corps, bonne avec les attaques à distances, bonne au maniement du Zanpakutô et bonne à l'utilisation de ses deux éléments, l'eau et le sable. Alors, oui vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ou voulait-il tout simplement ne pas comprendre, pour ne pas croire à sa mort. Mais c'était impossible, il ne restait plus rien d'elle maintenant, plus que les particules spirituelles qui s'étaient envolées au grès du vent. Uryu s'arrêta, s'appuya contre un mur, la main sur le cœur. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter la douleur. Ichigo s'arrêta à son tour, attendant son ami. Il savait qu'il était triste et il avait sûrement besoin de surmonter ça tout seul.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés. La bataille contre Aizen était fini, encore une victoire pour Ichigo & compagnie. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés sur terre, Uryu ne s'était pas montrer. Il n'était même pas retourner au lycée. Il n'allait même plus à la boutique de couture. Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, surtout qu'il n'ouvrait même pas la porte de chez lui, ses volets étaient tout le temps fermés, il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Ils fallaient qu'ils trouvent une solution et vite ! C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo se rendit à la Soul Society, tout seul. Le roux marcha quelques instants et s'arrêta devant un bâtiment. Là, il soupira, se donnant du courage pour entrer.

- Kurosaki, que me vaut cette visite pour le moins inattendu, demanda une voix qui glaça le sang du rouquin.

- Je… Ce serait possible de ramener Fuji Tsuki grâce à l'énergie spirituelle ?

- Tu demandes à moi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi si c'est possible ?

Ichigo acquiesça, ce capitaine était le seul qui lui foutait la chair de poule avec ses idées tordues et son esprit malsain.

- Et bien, je devrais te dire oui, mais je devrais aussi te dire que c'est quasiment nul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il me faut toute l'énergie spirituelle qui s'est échappé du corps de cette jeune fille, puis une enveloppe charnelle et enfin, il faut bien sûr une petite compensation !

Le roux ouvrit de grands yeux, comment faire pour récupérer toute l'énergie spirituelle de Fuji, alors qu'elle s'était envolée à l'Hueco Mundo.

- Mais c'est facile, répondit Mayuri comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Ichigo.

- De quoi ?

- De récupérer son énergie spirituelle… Il suffit qu'un être qui lui est cher retourne au Hueco Mundo et prie, qu'il prit tout son amour et voila, c'est aussi simple !

Ichigo le remercia puis partit. Il redescendit sur Terre et se rendit devant l'appartement d'Ishida.

- Uryu, j'ai trouvé un moyen de ramener Fuji à la vie, s'écria-t-il de derrière la porte.

- Kurosaki, ce n'est pas drôle comme blague, hurla-t-il de l'autre côté.

- Mais ce n'est pas une blague, le capitaine Kurotsuchi a juste besoin de son énergie spirituelle et seul toi peux la retrouver.

Ishida ouvrit rapidement la porte et demanda des explications à son ami. Ce dernier lui dit de retourner au Hueco Mundo et de faire ce que Mayuri lui avait dit de faire. Ishida pleura de joue et se rendit sur leur ancien lieu de bataille grâce à Urahara. Le brun entra dans le portail et avança dans un long tunnel sombre. Une fois dehors, il se jeta à genoux et commença à prier de toute son âme. Soudain, des particules d'énergie spirituelle commencèrent à arriver et à entrer dans son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes, plus rien ne vint et Ishida décida de rentrer. Il repassa donc le portail et arriva sur Terre. Il sourit à ses amis, comme pour leur confier qu'il avait réussit. Puis, Urahara ouvrit un nouveau passage, mais cette fois-ci, il se rendait à la Soul Society, mais tous s'y rendirent cette fois. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bâtiment de la douzième division, puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Oh, alors avez-vous réussis, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit le brun.

- D'accord et le corps, vous en avez ramené un ?

- Euh… Non !

- Je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que j'en ai préparé un, mais il est totalement différent de celui de ton amie, dit-il à l'égard d'Uryu.

- Je m'en fiche, tant que son âme est la même.

Mayuri demanda à Ishida de le suivre, puis ils se rendirent dans une pièce adjacente à celle-ci. Le brun devait se rapprocher du corps et libérer l'énergie qu'il avait capturée dans le corps inerte posé devant lui. La jeune fille était posée sur une table métallique, elle avait les cheveux noirs et une peau laiteuse, Uryu parut déçu qu'elle ne ressemble pas un peu à Fuji mais il était quand même content de pouvoir retrouver son amour. Il fit donc ce qu'il devait faire et l'énergie s'échappa d'elle-même du corps d'Ishida pour rentrer dans sa nouvelle enveloppe charnelle. Peu à peu, le corps nu devant lui prit peu à peu vie, pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. Ishida avait les larmes aux yeux et ne put carrément plus les retenir quand Fuji prononça son nom.

- Uryu…

- Je suis là, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Leur étreinte dura un moment, puis Uryu se recula se rendant conte que le corps qu'il serrait contre lui était nu. Le brun rougit et baissa la tête.

- Tu sais, j'ai entendu ta prière… Moi aussi je t'aime, Ishida !

Le brun sourit et pleura de joie. Il se retourna pour remercier le capitaine mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Il décida d'en profiter pour reprendre la foncée dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui avoua-t-il.

- Toi aussi.

Ishida enleva sa tête du cou de son amie et approcha ses lèvres de celles en face de lui, mais il arrêta à quelques millimètres et ce fut Fuji qui combla l'espace entre eux. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, puis la langue d'Uryu vint lécher les lèvres de son amour. Celle-ci entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser la langue taquine d'Ishida jouer avec la sienne. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le brun posa quelques baisers sur la mâchoire de son amie, puis descendit dans son cou où il laissa quelques marques rouges. La foncée laissa quelques gémissements s'échapper quand le brun descendit encore et déposa quelques baisers sur sa poitrine. Ensuite, il prit un de ses tétons en bouche et le lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il en eut marre et monta sur la table de métal sur laquelle était couché la jeune fille auparavant, puis il se plaça au dessus d'elle.

- Ishida, gémit-t-elle.

Ce dernier l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne lui laissant quasiment pas le temps de respirer. Il dut quand même se séparer pour manque d'air. Leurs respirations se firent saccadées. Ishida déposa des baisers sur le ventre de la jeune fille, puis glissa sa langue dans son nombril. La foncée ne put se retenir de rire entre deux gémissements. Après avoir fini de la torturer, il écarta les jambes de la jeune fille et se mit à lui lécher le haut de la cuisse droite. Fuji ne put retenir les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge tellement le plaisir que lui procurait le brun lui faisait du bien. Puis, Ishida fit pénétrer sa langue dans l'intimité de son amie et fit quelques mouvements en elle. La foncée n'en pouvait plus, elle se cambrait et gémissait comme elle en l'avait jamais fait. Ishida releva la tête et alla embrasser son amour, puis il se déshabilla sous le regard affamé de Fuji. Celle-ci n'attendit pas longtemps avant de retourner la situation et de se retrouver au dessus de lui. Elle lui fit un sourire carnassier, puis prit le membre tendu, qui se dressait devant elle, en bouche. Elle fit quelques mouvements, passant sa langue sur les bourses de temps en temps, puis elle se mit à suçoter le bout du sexe de son amour, qui ne tarda pas à se vider dans la bouche de la foncée. Cette dernière avala la semence et embrassa le brun.

- Ce n'est pas gentil, tu ne m'as pas prévenu !

- Dé… Désolé, dit-il tout essoufflé.

Et comme pour se faire pardonner, il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, il inversa de nouveau la situation et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Il la regarda avec envie et entra deux doigts dans la bouche de son amie. Elle se mit à les sucer langoureusement et avec envie. Le brun sortit ses doigts de la bouche de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tout en plaçant ses doigts à l'entrée de l'intimité de la foncée. Son visage se crispa quand il entra un doigt, il fit un mouvement et au bout d'un certain temps, elle se détendit, Uryu en profita pour entrer un deuxième doigt. Il bougea encore un peu en elle, puis sortit ses doigts. Le brun l'embrassa.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais y aller doucement.

La jeune fille acquiesça et Ishida commença à la pénétrer. Il avança son membre doucement en se fiant aux expressions de son amour. Une fois l'avoir totalement pénétrer, il bougea d'abord doucement, puis accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Ils criaient tous les deux leur amour et leur plaisir, quand Uryu se déversa en elle. Ils soupirèrent une dernière fois, et le brun se retira du corps de la jeune fille. Ils reprirent tous les deux leur respiration peu à peu, tout en s'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche, dans le cou, sur les yeux… Les mains d'Uryu se firent plus baladeuses que jamais et tout ça leur redonnait envie à tous les deux.

- Ishi-chan, si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant, je vais te sauter dessus, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Mais je n'attends que ça !

La jeune fille regarda avec surprise son amour, puis elle l'embrassa, mettant tout son amour dans son baiser, se jurant de ne plus s'éloigner aussi longtemps de la personne qu'elle aime…

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, dans la pièce d'à côté, un certain rouquin se demander pourquoi ça devait être lui qui paie la compensation pour Uryu.

- Mais parce que c'est toi qui es venu me voir !

- Hum, et donc qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mayuri lui fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, il se frotta les mains et attacha le roux à une table métallique.

- Ne t'inquiètes dont pas, je vais juste faire quelques expériences !

Un cri horrible vint donc perturber les deux tourtereaux qui se demandaient si Ichigo allait bien…

~Bleach~

_Et voila, alors qu'en pensez-vous tous ?_

_Si vous aimez, laissez des reviews !_

_Si vous n'aimez pas, laissez aussi des reviews !_

_Aller quoi, pour faire plaisir à l'auteur ! … Bisous !_


End file.
